forgotten
by There's.Skittles.In.There
Summary: what happens when every one forgets jasper. what did maria do? will they remember him and why does he have a heartbeat? review!@# % &* -0 *& % #@


My whole life is flashing before my eyes and I have absolutely no idea why. It's all like spinning and zooming in and out of focus. Ever created a whirlpool? Well that's sorta what it's like right now. Images and memories coming into focus then disintegrating and being replaced by other flashes. It's actually kind of creepy since im not dying or any thing.

My eyes fluttered open and widen as I take in my surroundings. Large fluorescent lights. Bare cream walls. An annoying heart monitor. IV's stuck in my arm. Carlisle stan--- wait IV's in my arm, annoying heart monitor. Well that's new considering I have vampire skin and NO heart beat.

"Carlisle please explain how I have a f**--uh I mean flipping heart beat and IV's in my arm how'd you do that and please don't tell Esme I almost swore she'll make me clean the house...human speed. You know how slow that is?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

Carlisle just stood there mouth hanging open staring at me like I'm a science experiment. "Earth to my spaced out father. Yoo hoo." I waved my hand in his line of vision.

He composed himself and shut his mouth. Then reopened it just to repeat the movement. Finally he decided what to say "Jasper I uh I'm not your father and how do you know my wife? What did you mean about 'human speed'?" he questioned. Okay seriously what is going on.

"Uh Carlisle human speed is the speed humans go your wife my mother for intents and purposes is very strict about swearing quote 'your eternally damned kids no need to make it worse' but its mainly Emmett that gets in trouble like that time Edward through the baseball at him and he was looking at Rosalie so it got him in the head. He ran after Edward ignoring Esme and every one who got in his way. He only stopped when Bella stood in his path. He was so scared because Bella had newborn strength. He ran like a little girl and hid behind Esme. She ended up making him clean the house all day and night at human speed. That was a funny day until my little wife had a vision of Maria coming so she went into vampire-pixie overdrive…which meant every one was freaking stressed because she didn't tell any one. I had to calm every one that day" I laughed at the memory. It was actually quite funny.

"Jasper how do you know this stuff? Did someone tell you? Who was it because the volturri will---" Carlisle was interrupted by a little pixie bounding into the room. Ah my sweet Alice. "Daddy, I really have to tell you something---oh who's this? Wow your handsome your beauty resemble that of a vam---' she was cutt off by Carlisle yelling "Alice, do you realize he is human? He knows about us he thinks you are married!" he exclaimed.

"sorry Jasper I'm single" she stated softly.

"Alice, you don't remember me? Your mate. Husband for the past 80 years" I asked my voice cracking. 1 memory popped into my head.

Maria walking through the tree cover of our house. Of coarse we were ready for her. I hissed and stood in front of Alice protectively. "Now, now Mr. Whitlock. I won't inflict pain. Physical at least" she laughed menacingly. A shiver ran down my spine. "You will be human they will forget. Unknown to the world let the human's vampires and werewolves forget. Memories replaced. Fake ones taking there place" with that she just laughed. That's all I remember before every thing goes black.

"Carlisle how did I get here? I don't remember coming here." I asked worrying now.

"Uh a lady…Maria called the ambulance. Said she was walking to give you something from a friend and you were collapsed on the floor" he read from the chart at my bed.

"What's my age? Name? birth place?" I questioned

"You don't remember? Well it says her you're Jasper Whitlock age 18 and born in 'the south' well that's not real specific" he mused.

"I was born in Texas in 1800's im over 200 and Maria is a vampire" I stated matter of factly. "You seriously don't remember me? Alice? The little dinner in Phily? The storm that night? Hunting animals because you 'saw' Carlisle do it. You favourite was always Elk." She gasped. "it's still your favourite. Don't you remember our wedding night? I know your real name is Mary Alice Brandon" I asked slightly hysterical. The love of my existence, the reason I am who I am doesn't even remember me. "bring Edward in he'll read my mind. See the memories" I was pleading now.

"Carlisle don't you think it's weird he knows every thing about me? No one but our family knows this stuff?" she asked still shocked.

"He can't know every thing he's human it's impossible!" he whisper yelled at her

"Hey respect for her….uh I'm sorry it's habit but I do know every thing about you! Carlisle you were born in the early 1700's. You were leading a witch hunt when you were attacked. You're a doctor. You changed Edward in 1918 because he was dying of the Spanish influenza. Esme because she jumped off a cliff because her baby boy died. Rosalie because Royce and his friends Raped and beat her. Emmett because he was mauled by a bear. He still hasn't gotten over it he still fights them" I chuckled at the memory. "Bella died after she gave birth to the miracle Reneesme. Alice and I found you in the mid 1900's. Alice was saved by a vampire from James who was going to kill her. She was in a Asylum. She saved me from myself. I was depressed from the emotions I felt when I hunted. I had just left Maria" I hissed that name "and the newborn armies. We set off to find you together. When we got there Alice just walked in addressed you all by name and stole Edwards room" I was laughing now. The memories were quite hilarious.

Once again that one memory popped up. Maria smirking telling me they'll forget. Well she won. They forgot. Im human and miserable.

"Now Jazz what's got you down all of a sudden?" Little Alice asked me. Using her favourite name for me.

"You don't know how much I miss that pet name uh but any way she won. Maria won. I'm human and you forgot. I don't have any one any more. She told me when I left that I'd come crawling back. I just laughed at her. I would never leave you or my family. But now you don't remember so she won." I told her. My voice cracking. I single tear escaped down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"You haven't cried in over 200 years Jasper and your not going to start now" Alice whispered. My head snapped up to her eye level. As her cold fingers wiped more tears that fell.

"You remember?" I asked her hope overshadowing my sadness.

"Well no, but I believe you. I think I still love you" she whispered quietly from my bedside. As soon as the words left her mouth she clamped her hand over her mouth with inhuman speed. Her face was completely shocked.

Carlisle left muttering something about Edward and how he couldn't believe another one of his kids fell in love with a human.

"Well that's something I guess" I told her. She just nodded and jumped onto the bed snuggling in to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder so I rested my cheek on her hair. Breathing in her scent.

"Jazz you should rest the whole family is coming up to see if they remember. There even bringing little Ness, but they wont be here for an hour" she whispered to me.

"Hey I think Ness will remember me 'causse Maria only said humans, vampires, and werewolves. She didn't know 'bout Ness" As soon as i said that. she told me to rest. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I actually dreamed.

Well more like remembered. It was of our family the day Edward took Bella for her first hunt. The sound of fabric tearing and then shoes thrown through the window. Of coarse Emmett managed to get hit. Bella threw them so hard he got knocked over. We were all on the floor laughing by the time Alice finished scolding Bella about her fashion sense.

I woke up with Alice still by my side. She was talking to every one as they walked in to the room. Edward was wary. He probably saw my dream. He nodded at that thought. The last to walk in was Bella holding Ness. As soon as Ness spotted me she jumped straight to me saying "Aunty Alice you have to move over a bit so I can be with uncle Jazper" I laughed but every one else just stared at me holding Ness.

"What did I say Alice I told 'ya she'd remember me. It's because she's not human, vampire, or werewolf and that's all Maria specifically stated" I told her. I was so happy. "Ness go show you mum something you remember about me" I told her. I knew this would work out. Ness jumped to her mum and pressed her palm against her cheek. Bella gasped and then looked at me.

"you're telling the truth. But why don't we remember?" she asked me.

"Ness show her the one of Maria saying that confusing stuff. You were there." I told her. She pressed her palm to her cheek again and both Edward and Bella gasped simultaneously. They both rushed forward and gave me huge hugs.

"You remembered?" I asked shocked.

"ooh I want a go come here Ness" Emmett said completely serious. It just made me laugh. Emmett gasped then came over and literally picked me up off the bead and swung me in a circle.

"Dude I bet it sucks being human. Haha you must be like so over-stressed and under-sexed. Considering Alice is still a vampire and you're a human" he just laughed like a little school boy.

"were not all like you Emmett I can go 2 days without sex. You not so much" I laughed looking at him. It seemed every one remembered. Except Alice. No matter what Ness showed her she just couldn't remember.

"im, sorry" she sobbed tearlessly after every one left that night. "I tried I really did. I really want to remember every one else does so why not me?" she choked out.

"Hey don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I promise when every thing is better we'll do something really fun together on our own" I reassured her looking into her eyes. I reacted instantly leaning toward her. She closed the distant and we shared a sweet kiss. I pulled away blushing. Alice just looked happy. She squeled and pushed her lips to mine again.

"I remembered Jazz I remember every thing. Oh we have to get you home and see Carlisle. Do you want to be changed again so we can be together? You will have better control because your starting again. This will be so great" she just chatted along.

"Hold on there little missy. How am I going to get out of the hospitable. It's midnight." I told her.

"Don't be silly it's tomorrow. Well actually it's today but you know what I mean. Look here's Carlisle he'll let you go. CARLISLE" she spoke louder while skipping to him. She spoke softly into his ear telling him something. When he pulled beck to his own height he was beaming at us both. He practically ran over and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you son," he pat my shoulder "come on I'll get you out of here"

When we got home we were ambushed with hugs. Esme was ecstatic that I was home and that Alice remembered. We decided that I would be changed in a week. I wanted to be prepared for the change.

When the day finally came I asked to be knocked out by being hit over the head. Emmett was all to eager to comply.

When I woke every thing was so clear. I didn't even have a burn in my throat. Alice took me hunting and told me she foresaw my gifts. That's right gifts. I'm still an empathy except now I can also manipulate your memories I also am immune to human blood. Meaning I could go to school straight away. Of coarse they didn't remember who I was so I was deemed the new guy.

All in all I have an even better life especially since Alice spazzed out and killed Maria for doing what she did. I couldn't help but laugh at her reasoning.

"She got me mad and messed with MY HUSBAND. No one is allowed to do that but me" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
